Papercut
by Umimaru
Summary: Никогда не оставляйте что-то недосказанным. Кто знает, когда человек заснет навсегда.


- Наруто, очнись.

Медсестра продолжала что-то нудно болтать. За месяц Саске уже настолько наслушался этой галиматьи, что улавливал только самые важные слова: «кома», «состояние стабильно, без улучшений», «визиты будут запрещены завтра и в воскресенье». В ответ только кивал головой и не отрывал глаз от солнца, задержавшегося на секунду в светлых волосах.

Парень наизусть выучил дорогу и мог бы дойти до десятой клинической с закрытыми глазами, прыгая на одной ноге. Каждый день после работы, а в выходные с раннего утра он бежал туда, хотя всегда был уверен, что Узумаки не проснется - чувствовал это какой-то отдаленной, жутко нудящей частью своего сознания, но не мог спать, есть, пить, жить, не видя этого лица хотя бы раз в сутки. Ведь знал, что эти его загулы по крышам, пусть и профессиональные, ни к чему хорошему не приведут, собирался сказать ему, чтобы бросил уже эти глупые паркуровские замашки и жил нормальной жизнью… А теперь Саске ночевал у его койки, часто засыпая прямо на стуле, и медицинские работники уже принимали его за своего, обращались к нему по имени, а он видел только одно лицо и одного человека. Вся жизнь в один миг замкнулась в этой палате, вокруг этого парня, лежавшего неподвижно, с постепенно бледнеющим лицом, но все такими же теплыми ладонями.

- Наруто, очнись.

Каждый раз он, словно молитву, повторял эти слова, эхом отдающиеся от белых холодных стен. Больше здесь он не произносил ни слова, просто не мог. И каждый Саске раз прокручивал в голове, словно киноленту, все минуты своего существования, в которых засвечивалась эта взъерошенная голова.

Сегодня из головы не лезла та ночь, когда все изменилось. Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову на край белого одеяла. Мерное дыхание было лучше всякой музыки, любого успокоительного.

Ливень не прекращался до самого вечера, но воздух, как обычно повисший в воздухе после, был до такой степени сладок, что Учиха решил прогуляться с работы до дома пешком. Три квартала – что за чепуха.

Смутное чувство, что его преследуют, появилось, когда он прошел половину первого. Было достаточно темно и безлюдно субботним вечером, но он не обратил внимания, преспокойно шагая дальше. Легкие благодарно расширялись, впуская в каждую клетку утомившегося тела свежий, прозрачный запах дождя, и думать о плохом не хотелось, совсем не хотелось. Проходя возле опущенных под тяжестью плодов веток яблони, он невольно остановился. Как в детстве - тот же запах, навевающий воспоминания о маминых волосах, строгом отце и старшем брате, катавшем его на спине. Странно, что он вспомнил о своих родителях и Итачи именно тогда.

Вдруг кожей спины он ощутил что-то острое и замер. Спокойный голос над ухом прошептал:

- Иди куда шел, не оборачивайся. Я буду за тобой.

Он узнал его, но промолчал. Сейчас, вспоминая все это, Саске не мог найти хотя бы какого-нибудь обоснования своим поступкам, а ведь никогда раньше не поступал так – глупо, безрассудно, бессмысленно.

Дверь захлопнулась, и Саске наконец-то смог развернуться.

- Наруто, что за маскарад ты устроил? – и мгновенно оказался прижатым к стенке с заведенными кверху руками и ножом, приставленным к горлу. Да, конечно, это был он. Три параллельные татуировки на обеих щеках, четко очерченные скулы, сверкающие яростью глаза, копна непослушных волос и поистине звериный оскал. Только хватка теперь была сильнее, чем…

- Ах, так ты, ублюдок, даже имени моего не забыл. Забавно.

- Чего тебе нужно? – вечный бесстрастный взгляд красовался на лице даже в тот момент. Он, наверное, никогда не менялся.

- Что мне нужно? – уже не ярость, а чистое бешенство плясали в покрасневшей радужке. Стоп, она же была ярко-синей во время последней их встречи, разве нет? Мерещится. Ножик опасно скользнул по кадыку, руки крепче сжали запястья, но Саске даже не моргнул - это бесило Наруто больше, чем всё, всё…

- Учиха, ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне нужно. Ты, может быть, помнишь только мое имя, а я не забыл ничего, даже самой мелкой детали твоих недавних развлечений. И я бы тушил о твою холеную кожу сигареты, разрисовал бы ее шрамами, вогнал бы иглы тебе под ногти, но знаешь, мне всего этого будет мало. Даже смерть для тебя - слишком просто! Нет, сволочь, ты поимел меня как игрушку тогда, и теперь твоя очередь быть моей шлюхой, - сталь с размаху вошла на добрую половину лезвия в деревянную стену. – Сломать человека, как спичку, - он опустил голову и издал тихий нервный смешок, голос колебался, то срываясь на крик, то становясь тише шелеста листьев за окном, - вот так, просто. И смотреть с таким безразличным выражением лица, словно это и не человек вовсе, а червь, не стоящий и плевка в его сторону! – светлые лохмы взметнулись, Наруто смотрел так отчаянно, словно молил о пощаде перед казнью. – Ты хотя бы соображал, что делаешь? А, нет, что за ахинею я несу… Я ведь был одним из многих, очередной мошкой, которую нужно было раздавить мизинцем и размазать по стене, верно?

Саске хотелось сказать много, очень много. Что после встречи с ним внутри словно все вверх дном перевернули. Что он через неделю ушел из той организации и нашел нормальную работу. Что Учиха не забыл его имени не потому, что так долго издевался над ним, что его просто не-воз-мож-но было забыть. Что он должен был это делать не по своей воле – его начальник не поделил чего-то с крышей трейсеров, что все это было ужасом, оставшимся в прошлом. Что он сотни раз хотел найти его, но это казалось Саске полнейшим бредом. Его губы зашевелились и с язвой произнесли совсем не эти слова.

- Собираешься стать таким же, как я? Вперед.

Взгляд мгновенно потух, отчаяние исчезло. Глухая злоба , та, что пожирает изнутри и превращает душу в труху, как ржа съедает железо – медленно и верно, вот что поднялось тогда внутри Наруто. Больше он не произносил ни слова. Молча бросил Учиху на кровать, молча раздевал его, завязывал ему руки и совал кляп в рот. Ехидство так и светилось, не хотело исчезать, но парню уже было все равно. Он словно выпал из этого измерения и смотрел со стороны, не принимая участия в действии. Месть – вот все, чего он желал. За бессовестное, бесправное и кардинальное изменение его жизни, за вывихнутые руки, за толстые белые полоски на запястьях и груди, за пятна от ожогов на ладонях. За желание умереть, испуганный взгляд и бессонные недели на успокоительных и обезболивающих. За побитое чувство собственного достоинства, в конце концов, он сотрет эту ухмылку с бледного лица, сделает что угодно, лишь бы она исчезла.

Саске недоумевал, когда этот мальчишка стал таким сильным. Нет, трейсер по своему определению не может быть хилым, но теперь он весь стал как будто больше, вырос и волнами испускал силу. Раньше она тоже была, но сейчас… Каждое движение выверенное и точное, Узумаки снимал с него одежду, словно лягушку препарировал - ни одного лишнего взмаха рукой, плавные и быстрые перекаты крепких мышц под горячей кожей, он даже взгляда от своей «работы» не отрывал. Наруто же тихо бесился, глядя на абсолютно спокойного и не сопротивляющегося парня, однако думал, что тот блефует и не останавливался. Он бы в любом случае не остановился – слишком долго готовился, слишком долго планировал и ждал.

Закончив, он внимательно посмотрел не лежащее перед ним тело. Грубыми мозолистыми пальцами очертил контур ключицы, оскалился, сомкнул пальцы на белой шее. Никакой реакции, даже намека на звук или стон, только бледность постепенно сменялась краснотой, по мере того как кровь начинала бунтовать из-за перекрытых артерий. Отпустил, сел верхом, крепко зажав между коленями бедра Саске, и вновь взглянул на шею. Да, синяк будет приличный. Теперь нужно… Хотя куда он торопится? Учиха с ним не спешил, пора вспомнить занятия по медитации и расслабиться. Теперь все в его руках, и эти руки решили душить близлежащего ублюдка как можно медленнее.

Парень не чувствовал ничего, совсем ничего. Рассадника синяков на шее, царапины, заламывания пальцев и оттягивания за волосы. Не ощущал пылающих ладоней и губ, по миллиметру изучающих его тело и оставляющих везде, где только можно, саднившие, зудящие отчеты о своем исследовании. Наруто с какой-то канцелярской последовательностью, не спеша, затягивая каждую миллисекунду, мучил его. Опаливал кипящим воздухом, словно огнедышащий дракон, так медленно, так медленно, что Саске почувствовал себя принявшим неслабую дозу героина. Нет, даже дурь не давала таких ощущений. Если бы не кляп, он бы наверняка задохнулся, стараясь не выдать стонов, но благодаря этой тряпке, любезно предоставленной палачом, который к тому же все больше увлекался своим занятием, он мог не волноваться насчет проявления такой слабости и откровенно не реагировать на происходящее.

Спустя вечность Узумаки изучил всю его кожу и принялся рвать связки – вытягивая его руки и широко раздвинув ноги. Красный цвет радужки так и не пропадал и запыхавшийся парень в ту секунду был похож на обезумевшего оголодавшего вампира, горящего жаждой крови. Резкий толчок – и голова Саске всерьез закружилась. Внезапно заболела каждая клетка, везде, где прикасался Наруто словно поставили мини-бомбу, которую установили на бесконечный повтор. Черт, правая ладонь… Учиха повернул голову и увидел разлившееся по простыне алое пятно – нож вошел по самую рукоять. И он этого не чувствовал до сих пор? Еще один толчок – он закрыл глаза, в голове загудело не хуже сотни пчелиных роев, сбившихся в одну тучу. Еще, еще, еще… через несколько минут он уже не понимал, какая боль пересиливает – в руке, в голове или в шее. Или же все это в купе перекрывалось … наслаждением? Нет, в сжиженном воздухе была только пелена перед глазами и горячее дыхание над ухом – ничего больше не существовало.

Ухмылка так и не сошла с этого лица. Ни разу. Ни на секунду. Нож в ладони, посиневшее от ссадин тело, полуудушье, порезы, переломанные пальцы, даже насилие – ничего не помогло.

Месть не удалась, никакого удовлетворения. Он приходил в себя долго, очень долго. Узумаки чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем прежде, особенно после того, как увидел какое-то новое, абсолютно непонятное чувство в черных глазах. Что? Сочувствие? Да от самого дьявола, только не от этого существа! Лучше умереть, сию же секунду исчезнуть… Он вернул с излишком все, что испытал на своей шкуре – и ничего. Слабак. Сопля. Мальчишка. Прямо сейчас перерезать вены, наглотаться таблеток, что-нибудь… да. Трейсер может умереть только такой смертью. Он знает самое высокое здание в городе, он будет там через 20 минут.

Обернулся и посмотрел на Саске, который сидел, скрестив ноги, положив на них связанные руки с торчащим клинком. Жилистые ноги медленно обагрялись кровью, а в глазах все то же гребаное сочувствие. Да, торговое здание. Он уже видел завтрашние заголовки. Развернувшись, Наруто начал быстро и лихорадочно собираться, и потянулся было к двери, как внезапно кто-то с силой сжал его плечо и железным тоном приказал остановиться. Узумаки не шевелился, Учиха прислонил совершенно безвольного парня к стене и посиневшими губами повторил свой приказ.

Она пропала, сейчас не было той убийственной улыбки. Наруто ошибся. Этот новый посыл был не сочувствием… новый ли? Может, раньше он его просто не видел?

Мгновенно встрепенувшись со сна, Саске посмотрел на Узумаки. Его ладонь сжимали по-настоящему, и бледный рот приоткрылся, еле слышно прошептав ЕГО имя. Словно по кадру кинопленки он разобрал это движение, навсегда запечатлев в памяти, боялся моргнуть, широко распахнув покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Это не мираж, не полуночный бред, ведь правда? Правда?

Приборы продолжали кликать, возвещая громко возвещая о продолжении жизни молодого парня, но его друг не верил ничему, кроме пульсирующей вены на запястье с белесыми шрамами – свидетельству кружащихся по полупрозрачным каналам потоков крови. Кома первой степени как последствие аварии, ничего особенного. Глубокий сон, от которого можно никогда не проснуться - тут были десятки пациентов с таким диагнозом. Но навещая больного каждый день, парень надеялся, что тот вот-вот очнется. Две мокрые полоски слез – он бережно вытер их пальцем, прикоснувшись к бледной щеке. Чуть покрасневшие губы в тишине почти неразличимо произнесли его имя. И посетитель снова завел свою молитву, ведь неделя – не долгий срок, и есть надежда, что чертов сон прервется, что он наконец откроет свои бездонные глаза…

- Саске, очнись.


End file.
